Dancing With A Stranger
by DylanLovesBrenda
Summary: Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new. Ooo baby baby...I'm dancing with a stranger. Season 3, He went from being my drug, to the reason I need them. Brenda and Dylan.


_Here is a one shot. Takes place season 3, the writers threw Brenda in the background after Dylan and her broke up. You know I have explored Brenda's depression a little in Shattered but this idea came to be after hearing the song, Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith. I have to admit, with the reboot and 90210 being the new old fascination with fans again. I kind of got 90210'd out. But the truth is, I'll never stop loving this couple and with Luke being gone and no chance of ever seeing them together on screen again, the need for fan fiction is more needed than ever before. I wrote this little one shot to get my creative juices rolling. Hope you enjoy it._

**Dancing With A Stranger**

Brenda looks to her feet as she walks across the quad. Dylan and Kelly had been official for a little while now. She thought maybe it would have gotten easier to see them together by now, it hadn't. Her eyes raise a little as she passes in the breezeway only to come to a halt. There Kelly leans her back against a railing, Dylan leaning into her. They kiss deeply, he smirks at her, a smirk that is familiar and lustful. Brenda squeezes her eyes shut. Like a bad car accident her eyes open again, she can't look away. Dylan smiling and talking to her. He raises his eyebrows seductively at her. Tears threaten Brenda's eyes. She knows that look of lust and utter horniness that Dylan has often. There is no tenderness in the way he holds her, there is no devotion in his eyes when he looks into hers. Something that should make Brenda feel good but then Dylan leans in and kisses her hungrily and that feeling is gone. Brenda shakes her head turning the opposite way to head to the parking lot. She can't do this today. She is mad at herself, why can't she get over him? She leans against Brandon's Mustang. There is still one last class left before school ends. She hears the bell and she knows then she is late for class. She wipes the tears that had freed the moment she was alone, she could get to class late. She assumes Kelly and Dylan's little make out session was done by now. She closes her eyes relishing in the silence around school. She stares at a tree, she pictures the many lunches her and Dylan spent there. Kissing, cuddling, talking. She sighs loudly mad at herself. She misses him so much it hurts, she feels alone. She feels she doesn't have a friend in the world. The gang accepting the new it couple of West Beverly like she hadn't mattered at all.

"Cutting class too huh?" Brenda's head turns towards the voice. A guy and a girl approach her, both with cigarettes in between their fingers.

Brenda clears her throat, "Yeah…I guess so." She says simply. She then takes in the couple. She has seen them around school. The girl is wearing short cut off shorts with black tights, she has combat boots, a vest paired with a leather jacket. The guy, he has longer hair. To his shoulders, he wears ripped jeans, a flannel around his waist, a Nirvana t-shirt and also a leather jacket. She watches both inhale the cigarettes.

"You got another one of those?" She tries to smile. She had really only quit smoking because Dylan hated it so much. That seemed like a pointless reason now. Dylan didn't have any control over her decisions anymore.

The girl reaches into her messenger bag. She hands her a cigarette and leans against Brandon's car as well. "I'm River and this is Ryder."

"Brenda." She puts the cigarette to her mouth.

Ryder gets closer, "We know." He says softly and clicks his lighter, lighting her cigarette. His eyes intense as he stares into Brenda's. She exhales the smoke and instantly feels better. The smoke stings her lungs, she hadn't smoked in a while.

Brenda looks down from the intensity, "You know who I am?" She asks innocently. River chuckles.

"We have Spanish together." Brenda looks at her quickly. She doesn't remember her and feels bad instantly. Then again these weren't the kind of people her group would interact with. These were the stoner types, the drop out losers her group would openly bash.

"Right…of course…sorry." Brenda backtracks.

River and Ryder look at each other and laugh, "It's ok…we don't really run in the same groups. You used to date McKay though yeah?" Brenda's eyes meet River's again. "What happened to that guy anyway, he used to be cool as fuck."

Ryder nods taking a drag, he looks up the he sky and exhales. "Totally…now he's dating that fucking bore Kelly Taylor. You're friends with her right?" Ryder asks innocently.

Brenda huffs out a laugh, "Not anymore." She relaxes, the smoke doing as it should.

River laughs, "She's a slut anyway. He'll get bored of her, after he fucks her. They always do." Brenda looks at her.

"I'm sure he has already." She says with fire in her voice. River and Ryder laugh.

"You're bad ass Brenda." Ryder reaches and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. The sentiment tender, so tender she looks at River almost uncomfortably. This guy is touching her right in front of his girlfriend. "Like I said McKay is an ass. He used to be cool but dude got sober and now…well he's lame. He dumped you for her, he needs to get his head examined."

"Um…how long have you two been together?" She asks to cover up her weirdness.

River laughs out loud. She flicks her smoke to the ground. "Ryder and I here are not together. Friends without benefits." She jokes.

Ryder smirks and shakes his head. "I have a man, his name is Diesel he isn't in school though, he's 19." River takes out a compact mirror and fixes her dark Burgundy lipstick.

Brenda nods, well that makes more sense then. How this guy is bluntly hitting on her.

"So Brenda…River and I were about to go get high. Want to come?"

Brenda swallows hard, she looks at Ryder…then River, who nods with a kind smile. She looks to the tree, her and Dylan's tree and sees him sitting at it staring in her direction. A book in his lap. Even from afar she can see the concern in his face. No thanks is on the tip of her tongue then Kelly joins him. She bends down kissing him. Dylan's eyes not leaving hers. She sees Kelly say something to him, he doesn't look at her as she takes a seat next to him. Finally Dylan looks at Kelly and smiles. _Fuck them_.

"Sure." Brenda shrugs with a shake of her head. "Why the hell not?"

Ryder smiles wide, he's actually kind of cute. Not really her type but cute none the less. He moves wrapping his arm around her and leads her down the parking lot. River next to him. Brenda looks back to see Dylan staring at them, along with Kelly and for the first time in a while she feels good.

Brenda brings the joint to her lips and sucks. She coughs out loudly and hands the joint to River. The two don't seem fazed by her choking to death. Then her body relaxes. Her eyes heavy she looks at Ryder, his eyes red and glassy as he smiles at her. Then for no reason at all Brenda starts laughing. They join in and laugh and laugh uncontrollably for a full minute.

"I don't even know why I am laughing." Brenda giggles and covers her mouth.

"Who cares." Ryder laughs and moves his arm around her. "Hey Brenda…you have plans tonight? River, Diesel myself and a group of us are going to Soma."

Brenda takes the joint handed to her, "What's Soma?"

"South of Market. It's downtown. It's in a warehouse. Kind of underground for bands and such."

Brenda looks to them, "Like an underground rave? I've been." She thinks about the year before, the nightmare that endured with Brandon and Emily.

"No." Ryder shakes his head, "That shit was lame as hell. It's legal. They don't serve alcohol and the cops know about it. It's honestly just a place where local bands can play. We bring our own party favors. Right River?" He jokes.

"Yep…you have to come Brenda. Diesel's band is playing. It's a lot of fun." After a minute Brenda agrees. The truth is maybe these two aren't her type of people. But what is her type of people? She is an outcast it seems now. The gang making it known that Kelly is in and she is out. She feels like Brandon's sister again and with these new people its different. She feels like maybe the rest of her senior year doesn't have to go along as it has been. Depressed and sad all the time. Brenda feels happy, lightheaded and stoned. She likes it. She hasn't thought about Dylan or Kelly at all.

Brenda goes by her parents after school without them questioning her. She does pig out but by the look of her parents face, she thinks they are just glad she is eating at all. So this is the munchies, Brenda giggles in her room as she scours her closet for something to wear tonight. What does one wear to see bands?

She decides to wear jeans, boots, a black body suit that shows a little cleavage and her leather jacket. She tells her parents she is going to a movie with Donna and spending the night. She is thankful she doesn't have to see Brandon. He had a shift after school and Brenda makes a point to leave before he would be home. He had mentioned the day before he was going out with Nikki anyway. Brenda figures, he won't know that she wasn't really with Donna.

As the three of them wait in line. River cuts to the front. While she is gone, Ryder holds out a pill, "You want?"

Brenda takes it in between her finger. "What is it?"

"Ecstasy. It will make you feel euphoric, You like to dance?"

Brenda knows what Ecstasy is, the other name being U4EA. "I do." She swallows hard, nervous like.

"Well…you'll be dancing all night." He pops his pill in his mouth and looks at her. She looks down at the little white pill in her hand and then back into Ryder's deep blue eyes.

"What the hell?" She sighs and pops it into her mouth and swallows it without taking a drink. Ryder kisses her temple, moving his arm around Brenda. He smiles at her, in which Brenda smile back. "I like you. You're cool as hell." He comments ands that simple line, pushes whatever doubts about what she just ingested out the window. Brenda doesn't want to be alone tonight or any night. Her weekends include studying which is so lame she can't even believe it. It's her senior year. She was shit on by her love of her life, for her so called best friend. They were the losers not her. At that moment River waves them to the front and in the club they go.

They had been in the club or whatever it was for about an hour. Brenda felt fantastic. Her body was warm, tingling, humming with energy. Every time Ryder touched her arm, her hand it shot electric current throughout her body. River had disappeared to be with her boyfriend and Ryder and herself danced. In between bands, they played music. People dancing all around her. Brenda swayed, her eyes closed. The beat of bass making her heart beat fast. She spun feeling the energy and music and no doubt the drugs. She smiled wide opening her eyes, Ryder staring at her. She knew the look, it was lust and well euphoria. He grabbed her roughly. Swaying sensually with her. Brenda's arms dangle to her side as he pressed the front of him against the front of her. His face inches from hers.

Ryder groaned turned on, "You're hot." He whispers against her lips. His breath hot and smelled of alcohol. His hands grabbing her back side. Her body feels on fire. Ryder is lighting her up like a firework and she knows it's the chemicals swarming her body, the sad thing is she doesn't care. She leans in first and kisses him roughly. Her hands go to his hair as he groans spurring her on even more. The kiss is sloppy and wet and makes her core ache with need. Her body ignites and she feels the energy move through her whole body. Her finger tips feel almost numb as she grabs his hair. This feels electric but so different. She pictures Dylan and she gets more aggressive in her kiss. It isn't right though. His hair too long. His lips are too full. His tongue and mouth too demanding on her. Then suddenly Brenda feels dizzy. She pushes at Ryder a little.

"Where's the bathroom?" She breaths. He smiles at her. His hot breath in her ear, she suddenly feels nausea wave through her. He points to the back corner. She nods and swaggers towards it. She leans her hands on the sink. She feels a little better away from the beats of bass. Her heart calming a little. She turns the water on and splashes it into her face. It cools her instantly and she feels so much better. She's too hot at the moment. She looks into the mirror, water dripping down her face. Black makeup smudged under her eye. She looks like shit and she doesn't care in the slightest.

"Brenda…babe…you okay girl?" River is next to her. She is fixing her hair in which is already all over the place.

"Just feel…hot." She says, "But yeah. Okay." She mumbles moving to lean against the wall.

River moves towards her. "Here." She hands her a mini unopened bottle of water and Brenda drains it in a second. "Better?" Brenda smiles at her.

"So much better." River smiles at her.

"Here. Take a swig, take a couple. Even the high out. It will calm you, a downer so to speak."

Brenda reaches for the silver flask, she drinks it. It burns as she makes a face. "Uh god what is this?"

River laughs, "It's Vodka. It tastes like shit but it will even you out. Trust me." Brenda eyes her and weirdly she does.

She takes a long drink before handing it back to her. "It tastes like rubbing alcohol." Brenda makes a disgusted face again.

River takes a sip and sticks the flash in her boot. "Yes it does but it will make you feel so much better. You sure you're okay?" she asks and Brenda nods.

"Yeah. Tell Ryder I'll be out in a minute, Gotta pee." She lies.

River smiles at her with a nod and leaves her in the empty bathroom. Brenda spends the next 10 minutes regrouping and River was right. It did calm her. It did make her less hot. More lightheaded. She opens the bathroom door ready for the beats of the music again. She spots a payphone to the left. She feels drunk and high and so good at this present moment. She picks up the phone. Sticks a quarter into the slot. She dials Dylan's without even thinking. He answers after two rings.

"You know…I have to thank you." She tells him. "I'm meeting people."

"Brenda?" Dylan sticks his finger in his ear to try to hear her better.

"I'm so over you." She slurs. "I don't even miss you."

"Brenda? Where are you?" He asks concern in his voice.

"You know…I loved you." She mumbles, "You broke me."

"Brenda god damn it, Are you drunk? Where are you?" His voice panicked now.

"Don't you worry…bout me. I'm good. I'm with someone. He's nice."

"Brenda…I swear to god. Where the hell are you? Tell me now." His voice is harsh, he is worried and this isn't Brenda. She sounds wasted and she shouldn't be anywhere like this on her own.

"Soma…I'm gonna go. I'm dancing." Click.

Dylan looks down at his phone. _What the fuck?_

He grabs his keys and he's in his Porsche in a mater of seconds.

Brenda dances closely to Ryder. Her groin against his. His hands are everywhere and Brenda doesn't even care. He kisses her hungrily and backs her against a cement wall. Brenda is kissing him back, tingles shoot down her body as he takes the button of her jeans in between his fingers. She moans loudly to fucked up to be aware where is hands disappear too. Her eyes closed she hears him, her name in his lips. She smiles, "Dylan." He whispers.

"Get the fuck off her." Her eyes open, it's real. Her eyes meet an enraged Dylan. But his eyes aren't focused on her, they are focused on Ryder and where his hand is. Ryder laughs and takes his hand from down the front of her pants and holds up his hands.

"McKay man…surprised to see you. It's not like you hang with little ol us anymore." Ryders voice is calm and condescending.

"This…is Ryder." Brenda points drunkenly at him, "He's my new friend." Ryder smiles at her, she smiles back at him, her eyes closing in a slow blink.

Dylan moves closer to her, "Let's go." He takes her arm in his hand and gently pulls her towards the door. Brenda sloppily pulls her arm from his grip.

"I don't belong to you anymore." She says angrily.

"Yeah McKay…where's Kelly?"

"Yeah." Brenda says, "You know…Ryder…Kelly used to be my best friend." Her voice is slurred and unlike her. "She's not…anymore." She drags out. "He…choose her." She stares at him as she sways.

"Bren, come on." Dylan reaches for her. His heart is breaking and he's been too caught up in his new relationship and his father to even notice how much Brenda is drowning.

"His loss baby…come on." Ryder reaches for Brenda's hand he pulls her on the dance floor as Dylan stares at them. He exhales through his nose as he watches Ryder groping her. Them dancing together closely. His heart aches and he hates himself for it. It's hard to watch but there is no way in hell Dylan is leaving her there. She seems out of it and drunk, maybe on something. She dances free like, her eyes closed. Dylan knows Brenda…this is not Brenda.

Then, he watches her kiss him. His hands move to her breasts and thats when Dylan has seen enough. He walks quickly pushing at Ryder hard. "What the fuck man?" Ryder squares his shoulders. Before Brenda can even react, Dylan brings back his fist and punches him in the nose. Instead of reacting Ryder comes for him. Brenda moves to break up the fight. She is helped by fellow club goers. Security steps in with quickness and soon both boys are being held back by muscled strong arms pulling them apart.

"I got it." Dylan flings the guys arms off him. Ryder and himself now separated by 20 feet.

Security is waging with him, telling him if he leaves now they won't call the cops. In which Dylan agrees he grabs Brenda's arm pulling her towards the exit. Once the fresh air hits Brenda's face she comes too. Ripping her arm from him.

"Let me go." She yells.

"Get in the car Bren. This is not a request."

Brenda crosses her arms, "Oh really. You lost any claim on me."

"Maybe…but you aren't staying here. You aren't staying with that guy. Over my dead body."

"It's your fault." Brenda screams, "You made me do it."

"How did I make you get fucked up Brenda? This isn't you."

Tears spring to her eyes, "You don't know me." She cries.

Dylan moves quickly, she's trapped against him and his Porsche. "I know you better anybody. He was practically taking off your pants in there when I walked in. You didn't care who was watching."

Brenda's chin up, "Why do you care?" Her voice breaks.

"Because I do…I care about you." Dylan keeps his closeness.

Brenda barks out a laugh, "You care about me. Great." She wipes her tears and looks to the left. Away from his eyes.

"You know why I care." Dylan answers honestly. Brenda looks into his eyes.

"You're jealous." She says matter of fact. "You can go out with my former best friend but I can't see anyone else? Nice real nice Dylan."

He sighs out loud knowing she has a point but it doesn't take away that feeling of jealousy at all. She may be out of it but she is right.

"Come on." He reaches for her hand. His voice softer now.

"I don't want to go with you. You made me do this. I'm out with somebody new and you won't let me. I can't go out dancing?"

"Yeah dancing with a stranger Bren…real nice." He picks her up bridal style and sets her in his car. "We're going."

Brenda sits in the passenger side and leans her head on the door. Surrendering. Dylan is driving back towards Beverly Hills. Brenda sits quiet as Dylan eyes her every so often. The only thing he hears from her are the soft whimpers of crying. He reaches for her hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. She looks over at him. "I'm sorry for everything."

Brenda's eyes shut as she holds his hand. "I miss you." She whispers, tears fall down her cheeks.

"I miss you too." He says truthfully.

Brenda flings his hand away from hers, "You're just saying that." Brenda looks around as the Porsche comes to a stop. "Where are we?" She looks around but it only takes a minute for her to realize she is in front of Dylan's house. "I'm not staying here." She says as Dylan gets out of the Porsche moving to her side.

He opens her door, "What you'd rather go home? Have your parents see you like this? What did you take tonight Brenda? I'm sure Jimbo would love to know." Dylan's voice is disappointed and smart ass.

Brenda rolls her eyes knowing he is right. She gets up and sways, Dylan reaches for her she steadies and moves from his touch and storms angrily up his steps. Dylan smirks and shakes his head, closing his car door. Same ol Brenda. Stubborn and sassy.

They move through the house, Dylan watches Brenda fling herself to the futon as he takes off his jacket. She stares at him as he moves into the kitchen. He comes back a second later with water and aspirin in his hand.

"Here. You'll need this." He sits next to her and hands them to her. Brenda takes both without hesitation. She leans back and sighs.

Her shoulders against his own. "What did you take tonight Bren?" She looks at over at him. His eyes kind and genuine.

"Ecstasy and vodka." Dylan takes a deep breath and nods. "You'll be okay. You'll feel like hell in the morning but you'll be okay."

Brenda stares at the wall, "I won't." She shakes her head, "I won't be okay." She looks over at Dylan, tears in her eyes, "I'm not okay."

Dylan nods and turns towards her. He looks into her eyes. "I know." He whispers. "I'm sor." Brenda holds up her hand, "Shut up." She stops him. "You're not. You're not sorry."

"Brenda?" Dylan speaks up. His tone stern, "Look at me."

"I am…I truly am. I never meant to hurt you."

Brenda lifts one shoulder, "Well…you did." Dylan looks down ashamed.

Just then his phone rings. He makes no move to get it. "This is Dylan…you know the drill."

"Dylan…hey its me. Where are you?" Silence, "Anyway I guess call me when you get this. Bye."

Brenda grunts and gets up. She staggers over to the machine, she bends down as though to talk into it, "Fuck you…you hear me Kelly fuck…you." Brenda turns happily, proud of herself. Her eyebrows raise with a smirk on her face, "I told her." She sloppily takes her jacket off and drops it on the floor.

Dylan chuckles, she's out of it. Brenda leaving clothes on the ground, never. He gets up, walking toward her with his usual swagger. Brenda licks her lips absently. Why is he so god damn sexy?

"You look good Bren." His eyes take her in outfit. Her bodysuit hugging her curves, her perky cleavage peaking out for him. He swallows the lump in his throat, and shakes his head. Damn it.

"Of course I do. And if you hadn't broke up the night, maybe I would be spending it with someone who actually wants me."

Dylan smirks getting close to her. "You think I don't want you?"

Brenda's hands go to her hips, "No. You have a girlfriend." Brenda steps away from him and staggers to his bedroom. Dylan follows her and watches her from the doorway. Amused and slightly weirdly turned on. But he doesn't say anything as he looks at her. She knows his room. She opens his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt. "Why am I even here? You made it perfectly clear that you don't love me anymore. You were done with me." She rambles taking off her jeans. She falls on the bed as she struggles to take them off. Dylan watching her from his doorway. She finally frees herself from them and throws them to the ground.

"You think I don't love you anymore? You think love just goes away. Out of thin air?" Dylan puts his hands in his pockets. "You think I'd forget the love I had for you just like that?"

Brenda looks at him, not shy about being in her bodysuit sitting on his bed. "Well didn't you?" She unsnaps the bodysuit. And Dylan smiles. She takes it off and throws it to joins her jeans. "I mean." She sits in her bra and panties and looks at him, "Seems that way." She reaches for the back of her bra.

"Uh Bren." Dylan swallows hard trying not to look. Her eyes meet his. She laughs.

"Jesus McKay…relax it's not like you haven't seen it before." She unhooks her bra and throws it at him. His eyes look down naturally. He takes her in. She smiles and stands up. This is definably not Brenda. His eyes look at her bare breasts as he swallows hard. He shakes his head and moves towards her. He reaches for the t-shirt and helps it over her head.

"What you don't like what you see? You used to. You used to like me naked in here. That was BK." She sloppily puts on arm in and then the other. Dylan pulls the shirt down tenderly. He is looking into her eyes. Close to her.

"Bk?" He asks not getting it. His voice soft.

"Before Kelly." She slow blinks matter a factly and Dylan smiles. He can't help but be amused at this side of Brenda. He's never even seen her tipsy before. She turns then and crawls onto his bed. Dylan looking at her ass as she does. "Whatever. You made your choice." She pulls down the covers and gets under them. "I guess now that you and Kelly can sleep together when ever you want, me naked does nothing for you."

"I haven't slept with Kelly." He says seriously.

She looks at him quickly and rolls her eyes. "Yeah right." She plops down against the pillow and sighs.

Dylan pushes down his jeans, taking the shirt over his head. He stands in his boxers. He knows this is bad. But he would never take advantage of Brenda this way. "Is it okay if we share the bed?" He asks nervous now. "I…I cant take the futon?"

"It's your bed." Brenda hums her eyes closed.

Dylan crawls in next to her. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. Feeling are overwhelming him. The sight of Brenda making out with Ryder. His hand down her pants. It was hard to watch. Not hard because he knew Brenda wasn't like that, but hard to see her with someone else. Silence reigns over them as they lay next to each other. Brenda's head turns towards him. Tears are in her eyes again. "What did I do?"

Dylan moves to his side, as Brenda does the same. "What do you mean?" He says softly.

"Like…why her? I thought we had everything. What did I do to make you stop loving me?" Tears in her voice as she asks seriously.

"Oh Bren." Dylan's heart breaks. He reaches out and cups her face. "I didn't stop loving you Brenda. It just…got to be so hard…so much all at once." He breathes. His thumb run gently over her bottom lip. "You're father…" he stops himself.

She stares at him. "I loved you so much." A tear falls quickly hitting the sheets.

Dylan nods, "I loved you more than I ever thought I could love anybody. Maybe that was the problem." His hand moves down her arm tenderly. "It was just too intense for both of us."

"And now…I stand practically naked in front of you and you're not even a little effected. I lost it." Brenda turns to her back and shakes her head with a sigh.

Dylan chuckles. "You think you don't effect me?" He reaches for her hand, Brenda looking at him curiously. He places it on his hard on, "I'd have to disagree."

Brenda takes a deep breath and squeezes him through his boxers. Dylan's eyes close, her touch is electric even with fabric between them. He hardens even more under her touch. Brenda leans up and they kiss roughly. His hands grip her back side as she straddles him. He feels her center hit his and he groans. God he missed her. They are in a heavy make out. Dylan's hands grip her backside hard and then moves his fingers to tangle in her hair. She moans out loud. Dylan pushes at her gently, "Brenda…no." he shakes his head, teeth clenched.

Tears fill her eyes quickly. Rejection evident on her face. She swings her leg over him and shakes her head covering her mouth with her hand. "I get it." She hides her tears.

"Brenda." Dylan moves quickly. "Hey…it's not why you think." He pulls her to him. She pulls away. "Bren." He begs, "Not like this okay?"

"Not like what?" She raises her voice hurt.

"Not when your drunk…or high or whatever you are at the moment. I care about you too much. You aren't just some girl Bren. I'm not going to make love to you like this. I'm sorry it's not right."

Brenda calms and nods. She lays down her back towards him. Dylan sighs and moves to her, he spoons her tightly. He smells her hair, he feels her backside against the front of him. He closes his eyes. Feeling warm and comfortable. He kisses the back of her head softly.

In that moment, he knows he made a mistake. All the feelings were buried but they were there. Flowing freely around them again. Dylan kisses her shoulder. Letting his realization known.

"I made a mistake." He whispers. "I do still love you, I never stopped." He murmurs into her hair.

Brenda hums, "I still love you too."

"I was jealous. I didn't like seeing that guy anywhere near you. Today at school and especially all over you at that club."

"I know." Brenda whispers.

"Would you ever take me back?" He breathes.

"In a heart beat." She answers back truthfully. He squeezes her to him tightly.

"I guess we have some things to talk about in the morning then." Dylan kisses her again on the shoulder.

"I guess so." Brenda whispers. "Sweet dreams Dylan."

Dylan smiles, "Night Baby."

They close their eyes and almost fall asleep instantly. Familiar and loving and everything both of them remember so fondly wrapped up in each other. Sweet dreams weren't needed. This feeling was better than any dream. This was perfect. Was the road back to one another going to be easy…probably not. But this this was a start. This was a very good start.

The End

_Stay tuned for more updates to Last Night in London, Journals and Long time Coming. Hit review my people. Show me some love. _


End file.
